Life and Times of Olivia Watson
by jmsloper
Summary: Olivia comes home one night with her family dead. Her life is thrown away by this incident and she starts over. With help from other hunters she learns how to get revenge. Eventually she meets the Winchesters and they were not what she was expecting. Rated M for strong language and violence. Romance is later on.


I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Olivia and the storyline are mine. This is my first time publishing any type of creative writing on any forum. Comments and reviews are welcome. That is all. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter One**

I walked through the front door and knew something was off. It was so quiet and still. It was never quiet in my house; I had animals and a toddler. Not to mention it was only 9 at night and my husband should be up. I would usually hear his phone playing a video or he would be playing video games, but there was nothing. As I walked in I saw my pets lying on the ground in blood. I was so shocked I didn't even think what to do next. I called 911 as I searched the house for my family and I found them dead and also in a pool of blood.

As I was attempting to talk to the 911 assistant I felt myself be pushed up against a wall face first and had my phone ripped from my hand, crushed and tossed on the ground. He flipped me over and all I could was teeth, terrifying and larger than any animal I've ever seen.

"I'm not hungry anymore and you seem strong enough. I have a different plan for you."

He then bit his own wrist and shoved in my mouth. After tasting iron all I remember is him laughing and it all went black.

I woke up in cold, dark area. I could barely open my eyes. Everything felt so heavy, like I was exhausted. I heard his voice again but it was so fuzzy. What was he saying? Then he lightly smacked me across the face. I shook my head out and forced myself to focus on his voice, the voice that took everything from me.

"…your name? What is your name, sweetheart?" He sounded so sweet now, almost like a different person than earlier but I knew he was the same one. I could smell my family on him. Why could I smell them? My husband always had a distinct scent to him like most people do but I could only smell him if I snuggled up to him. Why could I smell him on this man? My dead husband.

"Olivia. My name is…Olivia." I barely spoke to him.

"Well, Olivia welcome to the family. Drink this and it'll make you feel better."

I drank what he gave me and nearly gagged when I realized it was blood. The only thing keeping me from spitting it out and throwing up is how sweet it tasted. It was the best tasting thing I had ever had before. It was like eating a steak made perfectly pairing it with your favorite wine and followed by a lava cake. The best meal you could think all in this one drink.

After drinking what he gave me it only took me a minute or two to feel the effects of the amazing elixir. If I thought my sense of smell was good before now it was otherworldly now, as were all my senses. I could see perfectly in the dark. I could feel the annoying pull of my clothes on my skin and ropes around my wrist. I could hear all the critters run about outside the building we were in. I could taste the leftover blood on my lips. More than anything, I smell my dead husband on this man in front of me and with my newfound strength, fueled by my fury for revenge, I ripped my arms down and screamed.

I caught the man off guard and through angry tears I asked him what he did to me. His answer shook me to the core.

"Vampire, you're a vampire, darling. And a beautiful one at that. Please let me help you" he was almost begging. I could see this is not what he had expected from this night but I don't know what he wanted from me. He just killed my family and pets. Flipped my perfect life completely around. I couldn't see my parents again and I would never hold my baby again. My soul mate was dead and this man thinks I am just going to be okay with this. He was out of his mind.

"No way, I can't be a vampire. They aren't real. It's difficult to be a fictional creature." Even as I said it I knew he wasn't lying to me infuriating me even more. Still holding him down but softening with the shock of what I was now I had more questions to ask. "What does this mean? Why would you do this to me? What of my life?"

"This means many things. I'm sure you have noticed your senses are stronger and you crave blood. I have to make more vampires because we are a dying race. We are social creatures but my entire nest has been killed except me. I'm trying to rebuild a family. I'm desperate for it. You're life will change drastically but it will also be infinite. The only way you can die is by beheading. Hunters will be after you all the time because they think we are monsters but we deserve to live as much as they do. They kill animals for meat so what's the difference with us?"

"Vampires are real. They have 'nests' and we are hunted? But we can only be killed by having our heads cut off?" After he nodded affirmative I looked around the room. After finding what I was searching for, a large knife laying on the table about 5 feet from me. I slowly walked toward the table and sat on a chair like I was still in shock. He walked towards me and kneeled in front of me. Touching my thigh like he was trying to comfort me. I smelled it again, my husband's unique scent. Something I will never smell again. "But we are monsters," I whispered. He glanced at me as I quick grasped the knife and swung toward his neck, "and you should have killed me when you had the chance!"

His head came off easy with my new strength. It dropped to the floor with a thud. Now what am I supposed to do. I can't go home. I crave blood. And killing him didn't make me feel any better. I wanted more. I wanted to kill more vampires and make sure this never happens to a family again. I wanted to be the last vampire on earth and then I'll kill myself. Vampires will be extinct.


End file.
